El Temor Más Grande De Syaoran
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: U hehe esto se me ocurrió de pronto, espero que les guste y que los haga reir como a mi U... pobrecillo Syaoran Oo, les pido Reviews. Arigatou, Tomoyo
1. Kaho aparece!!! AAAAAAH!!

A/N: Bueno, este fic está centrado en el personaje de Syaoran, pero tiene sus parejas y todo lo demás  
  
*acciones*  
(Notas de la autora ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"El Temor Más Grande de Syaoran"  
Por: Tomoyo Daidouji (la autora, y muy orgullosa de serlo!! ^^U hehehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un día en la mañana como cualquiera, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban,  
y Syaoran estaba despertando...  
  
Syaoran: Arrrghhh!! no quiero levantarme... eh? *se paró emocionado* hoy tengo que  
ir a la casa de Sakura *se sonrojó*  
  
Syaoran se bañó, vistió, desayunó y se fue a la casa de su querido amor, Sakura.  
  
Llamó a la puerta de la familia Kinomoto, y un minuto después la puerta   
se abrió, era la persona que él menos quería que abriera la puerta...   
  
Touya: Qué quieres mocoso?! ¬¬***  
  
Syaoran: Cómo qué mocoso????... ¬¬***  
  
Touya: Mocoso!!!!!! ¬¬****  
  
Syaoran: Grrrrrrrrrrh ¬¬****... Vengo a ver a Sakura *gritando* MI NOVIA!! ¬¬*****  
  
Touya gritando: ¬¬******** NO ESTÁ, DEJÓ ESTO PARA TI!!!  
  
Syaoran recibió asombrado una nota de parte de Sakura, diciendo:  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Querido Syaoran:  
  
Disculpa por no avisarte antes, pero llamé a tu casa y ya te había ido.  
Tuve que ir a la casa de Eriol, la profesora Mitzuki llegó y quería verla,  
además creo que se va a quedar en mi casa, ya que Tomoyo a veces se queda  
en la casa de Eriol, tu sabes, sería algo incomodo. En fin, si quieres puedes  
ir a la casa de Eriol, yo estaré esperandote.  
  
Besos  
Sakura"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Syaoran: Uhmmm... así que llegó la profesora Mitzuki... otra más que me cae tan mal  
como Touya y el peluche ¬¬*  
  
De pronto Syaoran se volteo y vió a Touya con un bat de baseball y a Kero   
convertido en Kerberus  
  
Syaoran corriendo, perseguido por Touya y Kerberus: Hoeeeeee!!  
  
Después de correr como loco perseguido por un "rarito"(lastima, estaba tan KAWAII ;_;)  
con un bat y un tigre, llegó a la casa de Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran respirando con dificultad por tanto correr: ...dónde... estoy?... oh!... la.... casa...  
de... Tomoyo... voy... a... tocar... a... la... puerta... y... mejor... dejo... de... hablar... porque...   
voy... a... estar... un... año... aquí... parado...  
  
Cuando Syaoran por fin se dió cuenta de que estaba gastando su tiempo hablando solo,  
llamó a la puerta de la casa de Tomoyo  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
media hora después...  
  
Tomoyo pensando: Así que Touya y Kero te persiguieron hasta aquí...  
  
Syaoran comiendo: yum yum :9... así es  
  
Tomoyo: Y te perseguían porque...  
  
Syaoran: Bueno porque dije que me caían mal como la profesora Mitzuki  
  
Tomoyo: Y cómo es que recordaste a la profesora Mitzuki?  
  
Syaoran: Bueno Sakura me dejó una nota diciendo que estaba en la casa de Eriol con la   
profesora Mitzuki...  
  
Tomoyo saltó de su asiento sorprendida: QUÉ?????? la profesora Mitzuki está en la casa   
de Eriol??????  
  
Syaoran: Si pero...   
  
Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Syaoran: pero nada! ese Eriol se las va a ver conmigo!!!  
  
Tomoyo se paró y se fue muy irritada  
  
Syaoran: Creo que hay algo que no debí decir... *parandose* Tomoyo espera!!  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Cuando Syaoran y Tomoyo llegaron a la casa de Eriol, ella tocó... ejem... ella pateó la puerta y   
Nakuru abrió  
  
Nakuru: Li-kun Tomoyo-chan! Hola!! *vió la mirada de vengo-a-matar-a-alguien de Tomoyo* uhmm...  
creo que ya supiste quién llegó...  
  
Tomoyo: Si, vengo a hablar con Eriol ¬¬*  
  
Nakuru pensando: Uy! pobrecillo Eriol...  
  
Syaoran susurrando: Cómo Sakura no me advirtió de esto? -_-U  
  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa, encontraron a Eriol abrazando a la profesora Mitzuki porque se   
había caído cuando pisó a Suppi-chan que estaba en el piso (^^U pobre Suppi-chan!!! ;_;)   
pero Tomoyo no lo sabía  
  
Tomoyo: Aha!! así te quería ver, Eriol!!  
  
Eriol sorprendido: Tomoyo! ^^U qué pasa?  
  
Tomoyo muy, muy enojada: Y preguntas?? estás abrazado con la profesora Mitzuki!!  
  
Eriol: Ah! no, no es lo que tú piensas  
  
Tomoyo: Ah no? entonces no estás abrazado de ella? uhmmm... que raro, porque... *gritando* ESO  
ES LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO!!!  
  
Eriol nervioso: glup! Tomoyo no!  
  
Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol peleaban, Sakura estaba culpando a Syaoran  
  
Sakura: Syaoran! por qué la trajiste?! cómo se te ocurrió algo así...  
  
Syaoran: Uhmm... es una larga historia... pero cómo no me avisaste que ella no sabía??!!. dijo  
mostrando la nota que ella le dejó con Touya  
  
Sakura tomó la nota, la volteó y leyo...  
  
Sakura: PD: Syaoran, se me olvidó algo! no traigas a Tomoyo, ella no sabe nada, y si lo   
descubre puede pensar algo malo de Eriol  
  
Syaoran tomó la nota y leyó detenidamente...  
  
Syaoran: uhmmm... oops?  
  
Sakura: ¬¬U  
  
por detrás se escuchaban gritos  
  
Tomoyo gritando: No quiero tus explicaciones Hiragizawa!!!  
  
Eriol gritando(Eriol gritando?? mmm... KAWAII!!): Pues entonces lo mejor será que te vayas!!  
  
Tomoyo: Qué?! bueno si quieres que me vaya... ME VOY! *se fue hacia la puerta* Hasta nunca  
Hiragizawa!   
  
Eriol suspirando: ... Kaho, será mejor que te vayas...  
  
Kaho: Pero por qué? si no te doy problemas  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Sakura: Vamos profesora Mitzuki, se quedará en mi casa  
  
Kaho confundida: bien, y tu eres... ?  
  
Sakura O_O: Kinomoto Sakura, no me recuerda?  
  
Kaho: Oh si, si... está bien, puedes llevar mis cosas que están en la entrada, gracias Chiharu  
  
Sakura: Chiharu? yo soy... ay bueno, este es un caso perdido...  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Sakura hablando por telefono: Tomoyo, calma, calma, todo eso fue un mal entendido  
  
Tomoyo con voz rara por telefono ("voz rara" por como se escucha el telefono... me entienden?  
-_-): No! nada de mal entendidos, ese Hiragizawa es un traidor (JAJAJA ^^U... uhm... disculpen  
es que me hace reir mi fic, uhmm... soy la única que se rie de mis fics -_-U... ok, ok sigamos)  
  
Sakura: Él no te traicionó, Tomoyo, solo ayudó a la profesora Mitzuki porque había pisado a Suppi-chan  
y se cayó  
  
Tomoyo con voz rara por telefono: *susurrando* pobrecito Suppi-chan... Uhmmm, de todas formas él  
me echó de su casa, así que no hay nada más que hacer, Ja Ne Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo... Tomoyo?... Tomoyo!... uhmmm... me colgó -_-  
  
Syaoran mirando a su alrededor: Sakura, cuándo dijiste que volvía Touya con el peluche?... digo, con   
Kero?  
  
Sakura: Mañana Syaoran, ellos llamaron y dijeron que buscaban algo, y que no volverían hasta   
atraparlo y torturarlo... qué será?... uhm... bueno...  
  
Syaoran pensando: Torturarlo? O_O de seguro me buscan a mi O_o... pero estoy sano y salvo   
con mi Sakurita y la vieja esa que me molestaba cuando iba en la primaria...  
  
De pronto Syaoran escucha un estruendo por detrás  
  
Kaho: Syaorancito, querido, ven un momento  
  
Era Kaho llamandolo... O_o  
  
Syaoran aterrorizado (^^U): Hoeeeeeeeee!! (Sakura: =/ ya están usando mi "Hoe" Tomoyo: Ya   
Sakura, tu tienes los derechos de autor... mejor sigamos con el fic)  
  
Syaoran, obligado por Sakura, acudió al llamado de Kaho  
  
Kaho: Syaorancito, me darías un masaje...  
  
Syaoran acercandose a la espalda de Kaho: Hoeeeee...  
  
Kaho: no, no en la espalda... en los pies  
  
  
Syaoran salió corriendo y gritando obsenidades sobre Kaho (^^U)... cuando dejó de corre, divisó  
a lo lejos unas sombras que corrían hacia él...  
  
Syaoran: Uhm?.... * corriendo y gritando (de nuevo -_-U)* AAAAAH! Touya y el peluche!!...  
  
Touya: Aha! te encontramos, Mocoso!!! vamos Kerberus, a golpear al mocoso!!  
  
Syaoran se detiene y voltea: Mocoso?! ¬¬******... uhmm... mejor me voy *corriendo de nuevo*  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Unas horas después, Syaoran despistó a Touya y al peluche... digo y a Kero, y volvió a la casa de   
Sakura  
  
Syaoran cansado de tanto correr: Sa-Ku-Ra!  
  
Sakura gritando desde la cocina: Syaoran? eres tú? donde estabas?  
  
Syaoran: Si, soy yo, me encontré con unos... emmm... amigos! si, amigos  
  
Sakura: Ah, ok! la cena ya va a estar lista  
  
Syaoran susurrando: Yum :9 me muero de hambre... pero antes... quiero ir al baño *^_^*  
  
Y se dirigió al baño, donde encontraría su más grande temor...  
  
Syaoran: *tarareando la canción de MeiLing camino al baño* Kocchi o muite lalalalalalalala... lala  
lala... eh? qué es ese ruido? parece alguien cantando... y muy mal debo decir... no como yo, que soy  
un excelente cantante! (Tomoyo: Emmmmmmm... si, como no, Syaoran -_-U Syaoran: Es cierto!! ;_;  
por qué no me crees?)  
  
Syaoran abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con... turururu turururu turururu (la dimensión   
desconocida)  
  
Syaoran gritando: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! mis ojos!!!!! quedé   
ciego con lo que ví!!!!  
  
Sakura corriendo con el delantal de cocina: Syaoran, Syaoran, qué te pasa? que viste?  
  
Syaoran: Ví, ví...   
  
De pronto salió del baño la profesora Mitzuki en una pequeña toalla  
  
Syaoran apuntando a Kaho: ESO!!! pero sin la toalla!!! AAAAH *cayó desmayado*  
  
Kaho pensando: Creo que este niño quiere algo conmigo... bueno, voy a tener que perseguirlo y  
atormentarlo hasta que acepte su destino y obligarlo a que se comprometa conmigo, igual que  
Eriol en el manga de CCS... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA :( (Tomoyo: =7 Grrrrh... malvada ;_; mi  
pobre Eriol ;_;... buaaaaaaaaa!!!!! snif snif, Eriol!!!! noooooo!!! por qué?! buaaaaaaaa ;_; Eriol!!  
snif snif ¡_¡... Sakura: -_-U Todos: _-_ Eriol: No te preocupes, que aún está el anime... bueno,  
si es que sigue... Tomoyo: snif snif... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;_; ya, ya, sigamos... ;_;)  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Les gustó mi pequeña historia ^_^... de pronto se me ocurrió escribirla... yo y mi extraña inspiración repentina ^^U hohohoho  
  
Bueno, alegrenme mi corta vida (^^U) y dejenme un Review, Onegai!!!!! Arigatou gazaimasu!! -_-  
  
Espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo!  
  
Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen  
  
^^Matta Ne^^  
Tomoyo  
  
PD: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de poner un poquito de drama entre Tomoyo y Eriol en mis fics -_-U 


	2. Acoso? Heidi? Titanic? Syaoran desnudo?!...

A/N: HOLA!! Uuuy! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba un fic de CCS, GOMEN NE!! ^^U  
  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, que creo, será último ^^...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
2do Capítulo "Acoso? Heidi? Titanic? Syaoran desnudo?!?! O_o"  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
Después de unas horas de estar inconsciente, Syaoran despertó, estaba en la habitación de Sakura  
  
Syaoran: Mmm... dónde estoy?... ah! es la habitación de mi Sakurita *^_^*  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente  
  
Syaoran asustado levantándose de la cama: Sa-Sakura? O_o  
  
La puerta se abrió completamente y alguien se lanzó encima de Syaoran haciendo que cayera en la cama  
  
Syaoran: Qué diabl... Tú! Noooooooooo!!!! Sakura ayúdame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaho: Ay Syaorancito, no te resistas, si yo sé que me quieres!!  
  
Syaoran: Grrrrh No! Nunca!... saqué la mano de ahí señora!  
  
Kaho: Disculpa, no me di cuenta de lo que tocaba (A/N: O_o)  
  
Syaoran: Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!! ;_;  
  
Sakura entrando: Si, Syaoran?... SYAORAN!!! QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A LA PROFESORA MITZUKI!?!?!?!?! O_O  
  
Syaoran: Qué?!?!?! YO?!?! YO NO LE HAGO NADA!! ELLA ME ESTÁ ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE!!!!  
  
Kaho con cara de inocente (JA! Si como no!! Kaho( =( jaja): Syaoran, no mientas, tu ibas a... ibas a... *llorando* lo siento Sakura, no es tu culpa que tu novio sea un depravado  
  
Syaoran sin habla: ah... p... pe... per...  
  
Sakura llorando: Syaoran, por qué lo hiciste? ;_;  
  
Syaoran: pe... yo no... CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A HACERLE ALGO A ESTA... ESTA... ESTA SEÑORA?!?!?!  
  
Pero ya era muy tarde, porque Sakura se había ido corriendo y llorando.  
  
  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
Unos minutos después, Eriol entró a la habitación de Sakura (donde Kaho aún acosaba a Syaoran y este se resistía) (A/N: hace mucho que no aparecía Eriol, ne? *^_^*) llevando de la mano (aparentemente obligada ¬¬) a Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo gritando: Hiragizawa! Ya suéltame!  
  
Eriol: Primero vamos a arreglar las cosas!  
  
Tomoyo con un puño adelante: Que me sueltes!! o... tendré que... que golpearte! Si, eso! Voy a golpearte!  
  
Eriol: ok, ok, pero antes de que me golpees... de nuevo ¬¬*... *apuntando a Kaho* tú! Kaho Mitzuki! Contigo quería hablar!  
  
Tomoyo enfurecida: QUÉ?!?! ME TRAES PARA HABLAR CON ESTA!! ¬¬****  
  
Eriol ignorando a Tomoyo y tomando de un brazo a Kaho: Dile la verdad! Dile que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros!  
  
Kaho sonriendo abrazada de Syaoran(A/N: AAAAAH!! KAHO SONRIENDO!! O_o): Eriol... esa no es la verdad! Tu sabes! Que ya no recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros? No recuerdas ese día que fuimos al bar y nos emborrachamos con Sake?  
  
Eriol con una mano en la barbilla: Sinceramente... NO! Nunca en mi vida me he emborrachado, menos contigo!  
  
Kaho soltando a Syaoran (A/N: por fin! Pobre Syaoran!! u_u): Uhmmm... creo que no fuiste tú... tal vez fue Yoshiyuki, o fue Clow o Yukito o Yue o Touya? Uhmmm... no lo recuerdo... bueno, creo que es verdad, nunca tuvimos algo  
  
Eriol mirando a Tomoyo: Ves! Te lo dije, pero no, tu estabas muy ocupada gritándome y golpeándome ¬¬*, para escucharme! Y ahora qué dices?  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol, luego a Syaoran que tenía una expresión de desesperación, luego a Kaho y dio un salto porque se asustó con su cara, después miró de nuevo a Eriol y luego a la puerta  
  
Tomoyo: Digo que... mejor nos llevamos a Syaoran de aquí, porque de seguro ya está empezando a alucinar el pobrecito  
  
Eriol: ¬¬* no cambies de tema  
  
Syaoran: Si! Si! Cambia el tema! Llévame de aquí! Lejos muy lejos! A una cabaña en las montañas! Con ovejas y con mi amigo Pedro...  
  
De pronto aparece la escenografía de Heidi, Eriol de Pedro el amigo de Heidi, Tomoyo de oveja y Syaoran con una peluca y un vestido cantando  
  
Syaoran Heidi: Abuelito dime tu, porque... lalalalalalala  
  
Tomoyo oveja: O_o  
  
Eriol Pedro: Tenías razón con lo de las alucinaciones, pero... por qué diablos nosotros aparecimos aquí?!?!  
  
Tomoyo arreglando las orejas de oveja de su disfraz: no sé, pero creo que me gusta *^_^*  
  
Eriol Pedro: O_o mejor los saco de aquí  
  
Con un movimiento de su varita... momento!!!... quiero decir de su báculo mágico, los tres aparecieron en la casa de Sakura, Syaoran apareció en la sala donde Sakura estaba llorando  
  
Syaoran aún con el traje de Heidi: Sakura!!! ¿Qué ilumina desde aquella ventana las tinieblas? Es Sakura, es el sol en el oriente! Surge, espléndido sol, y con tus rayos mata la luna enferma y envidiosa, porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara.  
  
Sakura aguantándose la risa: mjmjmjmjmjm... *riéndose de Syaoran ;_;* JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Syaoran: Qué? Te ríes? ;_; Me llevó 3 semanas aprenderme el diálogo de Romeo y Julieta para ti, y tu te ríes... ingrata... ¬¬*  
  
Sakura: Disculpa, disculpa, pero... viste como estás vestido?  
  
Syaoran se mira el vestido de Heidi que trae puesto y se pone más rojo que cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez en su traje de porrista  
  
Syaoran: Yeeeeeeeeiiiiii *sacándose la ropa* listo! Ya no te ríes, eh?  
  
Sakura más roja que Syaoran apuntándolo: Sya-o-ran...  
  
Syaoran mirándose: Qué?... glup!  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo entra con la mitad del traje de oveja puesto y ve a Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo roja como un tomate: Syaoran! Estás... desnudo! *se tapa los ojos*  
  
Syaoran se esconde detrás de Sakura, en eso, llega Eriol  
  
Eriol: Qué diablos? *aguantando la risa* Syaoran... mjmjmjm... por qué estás... mjmjmjmjm desnudo? mjmjmjm mjmjmjmjmjm  
  
Syaoran: No es para nada gracioso! No ves que Tomoyo me está viendo!  
  
Eriol mira a Tomoyo y ve que tiene tapados los ojos con las manos y con los dedos un poco corridos para ver entremedio a Syaoran  
  
Eriol: *le tapa los ojos a Tomoyo* Syaoran! Ya vístete!  
  
Syaoran susurrando: Soy yo o me están pasando todas las cosas malas en este fic?  
  
Todos: Eh??  
  
Syaoran: Olvídenlo -_-U  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Después de estar todos correctamente vestidos (¬¬U) llamaron a Kaho  
  
Kaho aburrida: Bueno y para qué me querían, eh?  
  
Sakura: Profesora Mitzuki, queríamos informarle que nos encantó su visita, pero...  
  
Kaho: Por supuesto que les encantó!  
  
Sakura: ejem! Pero no la queremos más aquí ¬¬*  
  
Syaoran sonriendo: Eso, eso!!  
  
Sakura: Así que si me permite *pateando a Kaho* Adios!! ^_^  
  
Kaho volando por los cielos: AAAAH!! EL EQUIPO ROCKET... emmm no eso no era... AAAAH!! KAHO MITZUKI HA SIDO VENCIDA DE NUEVO!  
  
Todos mirando al cielo y apuntando: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Syaoran: Por fin!! Se ha ido!!! Soy libre como el viento!!!  
  
De pronto se escucha la música de Titanic y aparece Sakura vestida de Jack (Leo Di caprio xP puaj!) tomando de los brazos a Syaoran que está vestido de Rose (Kate Winslet o como se llame xP) en la punta del barco, Tomoyo vestida del amigo de Jack y Eriol de la mamá de Rose (xP)  
  
Eriol mamá de Rose: Ya empezamos otra vez... -_-U  
  
Tomoyo: JAJAJA que bien te ves con ese traje Eriol... JAJAJAJA  
  
Eriol: ¬¬*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Ok, ok, no estuvo mejor que el primero, pero me dieron ganas de escribir incoherencias, así que escribí este capítulo tal cuál está, solo cosas sin sentido... en fin, se acabo, Bye!  
  
Déjenme Reviews!!! ONEGAI!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Arigatô -_-  
  
  
  
^^Matta Ne!^^  
  
Tomoyo 


End file.
